


Lilo Paynlinson Smut/Fluff

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: It's all in the title





	Lilo Paynlinson Smut/Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited   
> From an old account on Wattpad, a few years old. Probably a lot of mistakes but I don't have the time at the moment to edit it because I have finals week.   
> Sorry not sorry but actually sorry!

Louis sat on the bench outside his school, one knee on the bench and the other tapping on the concrete sidewalk. He isolated himself from the other students who were only a few yards away. He never ate lunch, so he sat out on the bench listening to music. His headphones were in and he was playing Ed Sheeran Kiss me. All he was thinking about was that he would never fall in love. No one to love. No one to hold or kiss.

Louis was considered a 'bad-boy' so people didn't exactly walk up to him and ask to go out. And the entire school knew he was gay. Just because he was a 'bad-boy' it didn't mean people didn't notice him because they did but they just didn't want him. No boy did. 

Louis was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard someone sit down on the bench next to him. He perked up from his lap and saw a beautiful boy sitting right next to him, looking at him. The boy had light brown hair that was slightly curly but more straight than anything. He had chocolate eyes that shone with excitement and acceptance. His skin was tan and his muscles, which weren't huge but decent, were obvious through his black tee-shirt. He wore black skinny jeans and black and white convers.

"Hey, I'm Liam Payne." The boy held his hand out but put it back with a shy smile when he realized Louis wasn't going to shake his hand. "I heard your name was Louis? Louis Tomlinson? Am I correct or am I rambling to the wrong person?" Liam chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood but because Louis was Louis and because he liked being a 'bad-boy' he had to keep his act up.

"And you decided to disrupt me because?" Louis snapped but when he saw Liam's kicked puppy eyes it pulled at the strings of his heart. But he couldn't be nice now, not after that and besides, he's a 'bad-boy' he thought to himself.

"Mrs. Stingson wanted me to ask if you'd be my t-tutor." Liam's gaze faltered down to his lap and it looked like he was.... sad? After Louis didn't answer because he didn't know what he was supposed to say to that Liam looked back up with a sad look. "Will you? I-I'm be-behind." Louis felt his heart swell when he heard Liam stutter. It was sweet and cute but Louis pushed those thoughts away because he can't find anyone cute..... not matter how much Liam resembled a puppy with those big brown ey- No! Louis yelled at himself before looking back at Liam who was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Sure. Mrs. Stingson likes me anyways, gotta play my cards right to keep it that way." Louis played it off like he was being forced but he couldn't deny how much he wanted to make Liam smile after he saw it. His smile was cute and loving.

"Can you come to mine after school?" Liam asked, his eyes hopeful and it took almost all Louis had not to jump him right there because he was so vulnerable looking. Louis just wanted to hold him and protect him from everything. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Louis didn't smile, if anything his face was twisted in either disgust or annoyance and it obviously hurt Liam but he couldn't let Liam see the real him. No one could see him like that, at least that's what Louis believed.

*After school*

The bell rang and Louis stood up, packing his supplies and walking out of the room and the first thing he saw was Liam being held up against a locker, Kevin from a year above Liam's was holding him there. Louis was in the same year as Kevin.

Because Louis was a 'bad-boy' and in year 12 and having never stood up for anyone, so when he walked up from behind Kevin people started to huddled around them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin?" Louis spat at Kevin who turned to him, still holding Liam by his collar, now in front of him and between himself and Louis.

"Oh!! Tommo! Why don't you join?" Kevin laughed lightly but shut his trap when he saw the rage in Louis' eyes. A few of Kevin's 'crew' came to stand by Kevin from the 'crowd' and while they looked menacing to the crowd they looked weak in Louis' eyes.

"Why don't you leave the kid alone." Louis commanded more than asked. Kevin flinched slightly at the tone of Louis' voice but he had to look tough in front of his 'crew' so he held his ground.

"What? Tommo sticking up for a fag? You in love with this fag Tommo?" Kevin asked. Everyone knew Louis hated the term 'fag' or 'faggot' so a lot of people gasped when they heard Kevin say 'fag'.

"Put him down and leave him alone or else."

"Or else." Kevin set Liam to the side and lunched at Louis who dodged his punch and kneed him in the gut. Kevin tried to punch Louis' jaw but missed and in return got a fist to the nose. Louis dropped him to he floor and stepped away.

Kevin stood up, nose bleeding. He threw a punch straight at Louis' nose but Louis dodged again and hit him in the lip and kneed his gut again and proceeded to elbow him in the spine.

Kevin stumbled over to his 'crew' and they helped him stand up. "This isn't the end Tommo." He slurred, blood dripping from his lip.

"No one touch Liam again? Got it?" He challenged the crowd who all stared wide-eyed at him. He'd never stood up for someone before and they hadn't ever seen him in a fight. "Got it?!" And everyone seemed to nod or murmur a 'yes'.

Louis turned back and saw Liam staring wide-eyed at him as well. Louis just grabbed Liam by the arm and led him to the doors, people moving out of his way.

Once outside Louis turned back to Liam who still looked like a kicked puppy. "Why?" Liam asked, shocking Louis.

"Why what?" Louis asked, trying to pretend dumb.

"Why'd you stick up for me? You've never stuck up for anyone else. What makes me so different?" Liam asked, knowing having had watched Louis just walk straight past people who were bullied.

"If I'm going to be tutoring you I'd rather people not accuse me of beating you." Louis lied but Liam bought it, nodding after a few seconds. After all Louis has been lying for years on end. Even to himself. He was great at lying now-a-days. 

"So can we go?" Liam asked, his eyes scared once he realized Kevin was still after him.

"Just wait here, need to get my stuff." Louis rolled his eyes and headed back into the building. Walking down a few halls to his locker. Taking his time, knowing someone was most likely harassing Liam at that moment. But he didn't care. At least that's what he told himself but he couldn't deny his entire conscious screaming at him to run back to Liam.

Liam sat on the bench by the doors, waiting and waiting for Louis to come back. "Liam!" Another school 'bad-boy' Zayn Malik yelled, walking up to him. At first Liam wanted to run but when Zayn just leaned up against the building a few feet from him he sat still. "Heard Louis beat someone for you?" Liam only nodded, not knowing where the conversation was going. "You must be pretty special. He hates fights." Zayn smirked at him.

Zayn and Louis used to be best friends but once it was rumored Louis slept with Zayn's girlfriend Perrie Zayn broke it off with both of them even though both said they didn't sleep with each other.

"He's my t-tutor... He di-didn't want to be accused for b-beating me." Liam replied, repeating what Louis had said a few minutes ago.

"Tutoring to eh? You've got him whipped." Zayn smirked.

"We just met today." Liam reasoned. Zayn looked behind himself and he smiled. He dove at Liam and their lips met the second Louis walked out of the building. When Zayn pulled away he winked at Liam who stared back wide eyed.

Both turned to Louis who stared back with boredom and annoyance. "Still a virgin." Louis directed at Zayn who's smirk fell. "No need to kiss everyone I know to get back at me." Louis rolled his eyes. Zayn's smirk fell into a frown.

"I'm not trying to get back at you. He's hot, and he just happens to know you." Zayn lied smoothly.

"That's why you didn't make a move till after I beat someone in his name." Louis sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't sleep with her Zee. First off, I'm gay. Second, you were my only friend, why the hell would I try and run you off? And third, I'm not like that and neither was she. And you know it." Louis patted Zayn's shoulder before walking to Liam and pulling him up by the backpack he had on.

Zayn was frowning, because he knew all of what Louis had said was true. He turned to say sorry to Louis but he was gone and both he and Liam were already out of ear shot.

*At Liam's flat*

Liam's parents were gone, both on business trips and his mum was due back in 3 weeks and his dad in 5. Louis had finished all his homework within 30 minutes. It'd been 2 hours since they got to Liam's house and he was having a hard time understanding how Louis put things.

They'd finished all but one of Liam's subjects and while most tutors would have been very annoyed and yelling at Liam Louis was calm and patient. Not even hiding anger or anything.

"And we're finished!!!" Liam sighed dramatically and fell back on his bed. Louis was located at Liam's desk, he rolled his eyes at Liam's behavior. He started packing and Liam frowned. "Don't leave yet!" He said before he thought about it and Louis turned to him with one eye brow raised. "I mean I wanted to hang out.... I don't know you well and according to Mrs. Stingson you're going to be tutoring me for a long time." Liam scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted to get to know you."

"And you suppose we do this how?" Louis asked, voice amused.

"20 questions?" Liam asked and smiled when he saw Louis shrug. "Okay... um what is your favorite color?"

"Black. You?"

"Green. Favorite season?"

"Winter. You?"

"Fall." Liam sighed when he realized Louis wasn't into it as much. He recalled Louis listening to music earlier so he decided to ask on it. "Favorite bands or musician?" Louis' eyes sparkled.

"I love 'fit for rivals', 'green-day', 'all time low', 'coldplay', 'fall out boy', '5 seconds of summer', 'foo-fighters', 'all american rejects', I love so many more. 'Ed Sheeran' is my favorite solo artist. What about you?"

"I don't listen to music." Louis gaped at him.

"Such a sad life." Louis shook his head playfully.

"First kiss?" Liam asked, changing the subject.

"Some boy back in Cheshire, went to a camp there. His name was Harry. And you?"

"Zayn, few hours ago." Louis' eye brows shot up and his jaw dropped.

"Are you saying you let that _dick_ be your first kiss?" Louis spat, emphasizing the word _'dick'_.   

"I didn't let him, he kissed me the second you walk out. Kinda in to much shock to push him away." Liam replied, not expecting Louis to care at all.

"So your first kiss was a dude?" Louis asked, face going back to normal.

"Yeah, your first kiss was a dude."

"Except I'm gay."

"I'm bi."

"You're bi?"

"Yes, something wrong with that?"

"No, just never knew." Louis watched Liam carefully, he wanted so bad to jump him right there. But he didn't, because he knew the kid was to innocent and he was already, most likely, crushing on someone.

"Why does he keep looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Is he checking me out? OH MY GOD IS HE CHECKING ME OUT?! Get it together Liam, why would he check you out? He's Louis Tomlinson. Bad-boy. He has no interest in a nerd like me. I mean he's probably is in a relationship anyways. WHY IS HE STILL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?! WHAT DID I DO?! Am I doing something? Is it the way I sit? Did he ask me something? Oh my gosh he asked me something and here I am! STILL IN MY THOUGHTS and not answering him. Is he laughing? Why is he laughing? Did I do something? What did I d-"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Louis held his stomach, tears coming out of his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

"Did I say something? What did I do? Did I do anything? Is he laughing at me?"

"Stop! Stop!" Louis ran over and held his hand on Liam's lips, stopping his mouth from moving anymore. "You've been thinking out loud! Oh my god!" Louis pulled away laughing hard on Liam's bed.

"What?!" Liam screamed, thinking through all he's said. "How much did you hear?" Liam asked, his cheeks burning up.

"You don't have anything on your face." Liam's face paled. "I wasn't checking you out, I was staring at you because you were thinking out loud. I am not in a relationship. I never asked anything and oh my god that was hilarious." Liam was blushing and Louis was recovering from laughing.  "You sit fine."

"I can't believe I said all that out loud." Liam let out a shaky breath, tears filling his eyes from embarrassment, he hid his face and tried to make the tears go away.

"Hey." Louis said softly, pulling the younger boy into his arm, realizing he was crying. Usually he would have made fun of him but it was something about him that made him soft and protective. Seeing Zayn kiss him had set him off and it took everything not to beat him and to realize Zayn was Liam's first kiss almost had him kissing Liam but he held himself back. For Liam. He cradled the boy in his arms. "Love, don't cry. C'mon baby. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Louis cooed, calming the boy in his lap. Louis forced Liam's chin up and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears before he made eye contact. "Don't ever cry baby, it hurts because someone as beautiful as you should never cry, never." Louis cupped the boys cheek and Liam found himself leaning into the touch.

Something about the way Louis was and the way he talked to Liam had Liam swooning. His legs were wrapped around Louis' waist and his arms were rapped around his neck. Louis' hands gripped Liam's hips, holding him to his chest. Liam's nose found it's way to Louis' neck and stayed there. They just held each other. Basking in the warmth their bodies created.

*4 hours later*

Louis realized they must have fallen asleep because he woke up with Liam cuddled in his arms. Both laying down. He vaguely remembers Liam falling asleep and laying with him but that's it. Louis tried to sit up but he felt a pair of arms tight around him.  He looked down and Liam was snuggled in his chest and he had a heart breaking look on his face. Louis pulled the boy into his lap again, only this time he was asleep.

Liam whimpered in his arms and tightened his grip on Louis. "Don't go." He whispered and Louis placed his head in Liam's neck, smelling him.

"Never." Louis whispered, kissing Liam's neck softly. "Never." Louis repeated, effectively waking up the younger lad.

Liam pushed away from Louis once he had realized the position they had been in. After a minute or so he looked up from his arms and saw Louis was watching him carefully. His eyes glazed in concern.

"What were you dreaming about?" Louis asked, voice soft and gentle.

"K-Kevin." Liam admitted quietly, embarrassed for having to admit it. "Y-You le-left a-an he beat me." Liam whispered, tears stinging the backs of his eyes as he felt the tears pouring out of the ducts. A large lump rose in his throat and he refused to meet Louis' gaze.

Strong arms pulled Liam into an even stronger body. The warmth causing Liam to lean into the touch subconsciously, a sigh of content falling from his lips. Louis' arms wrapped around Liam's waist, his lips ghosting over the pulse vein on Liam's neck.

Liam shivered at the tingling sensation running all over his body, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Liam's legs seemed to have found their way around Liam's torso and his hands were playing with the hem of Louis' shirt.  

"I'll never leave you." Louis' lips brushed against the sensitive skin multiple times, causing Liam to let out a breathy moan. His fist clenching the material of Louis' shirt. Liam's heart rate picked up speed, beating so fast it was impossible for Louis not to feel it against his skin. "Never." Louis' lips nudged at the vein. Thus causing Liam to moan, a little whine following after.

"P-Please." Liam whined, his cock stiffening in his pants from the very little attention Louis was giving his neck.

"Please what Liam?" Louis teased, nipping at the soft flesh of Liam's neck. Liam pulled back before smashing his lips into Louis'. Louis kissed back after a second, his tongue licking over Liam's lower lip. Liam slowly opened his mouth, feeling Louis' tongue fill it instantly. Louis' tongue won dominance over Liam's, exploring every inch of the wet and warm mouth.

"Mmmmm-" Liam moaned into Louis' mouth. Louis pulled away, his mouth veering off and started to kiss and lick down Liam's neck. Sucking and biting occasionally. "P-Please Lou!" Liam whimpered, his hands tugging at Louis' clothes.

Louis quickly removed both their shirts and continued with their trousers. Louis gently laid Liam down on his back, hovering over him while sucking love bites everywhere his mouth could reach. "So sweet, delicious." Louis mouthed against Liam's wet skin, his breath warm, causing Liam to buck into Louis' hips.  Louis' hand traced light down Liam's chest and softly palmed at Liam's hard on.

"Ahhh-Hmmmmm Lo-Louis!" Liam choked out, his hips desperately pushing up into Louis' hand. "M-More please." Liam begged.

Louis slipped his hand under the elastic waist band and stroked Liam's cock. The slit drooling out pre-cum. Louis' thumb rubbed the pre-cum around the slit causing Liam to whine high in his throat.

"I-I ne-need you." Liam moaned, his voice cracking.

"Lube?" Louis asked, reaching into the nightstand after Liam pointed to it. Louis threw Liam's boxers somewhere in the room as he rubbed the cool liquid on his fingers, warming the lube before pushing one finger into Liam.

Louis made sure not to touch Liam's prostate, thrusting his fingers into the tight heat, his own cock fully hard and begging for release.  

After Liam was fully prepared Louis pulled out his finger, lubing up his cock before lining himself up. He looked down at Liam. The younger was biting his lip. His eyes closed and his chest was covered in a sheen of sweat. His abs tightened. His entire body was withering in pleasure and his hair was slightly sticking to his forehead. Purple and red love bites littered his neck, collar bone and chest. His fists were clenching the sheets in them. "Louis! Please! I-I need you now." Liam whined.

"So beautiful." Louis breathed out, thrusting in before Liam could say anything. The youngest jaw dropped and his mouth forming the shape of 'o'. "So pretty." Louis leaned down and sucked on Liam's nipple, thrusting in slowly and gently.

Liam's ankles locked behind Louis' back, pulling him closer. "Louis." Liam moaned lowly, his body shaking in pleasure. Louis' hips thrusted forwards, hitting Liam's prostate. "F-Faster." Liam moaned, his head lulled tot he side. Louis did as he was told, he thrusted faster. Louis' mouth crawled up Liam's chest and past his neck. Capturing Liam's lips in his own.

The kiss wasn't rushed or needy. It was passionate. Their tongues intertwining, their saliva mingling. Liam's hips ground back into Louis, milking a moan from the latter. "So fucking perfect." Louis praised, thrusting into Liam's prostate repeatedly. The warmth and tightness of Liam had the familiar heat coil in his lower stomach. "So good for me." Louis kept on kissing Liam, his hot breath had Liam whimpering. "Such a good boy. So good for me. Taking me like this, so good." Liam could feel his orgasm coming. The warmth dropping into his balls.

"Mmmhhh Louis." Liam moaned into Louis' mouth.

"Cum for me baby." Louis words pushed Liam over the edge, his cum covering their chests. The pleasure shaking his body in waves. The clenching around Louis' cock and the hot cum on his chest had him cumming deep inside Liam. The eldest thrusted them through their orgasms.

Louis pulled out and walked out of the room. Leaving a sad Liam who was to tired to say anything. The eldest returned a minutes later with a wet cloth. He wiped the cum off their chest and continued to wipe the cum that was dripping down Liam's thighs.

Liam was to blissed out to feel anything but he was crying. He though Louis had left him. He hadn't seen Louis come back nor did he hear. However he did feel strong arm wrap around his shaking body. Guilt flooded Louis as he realized he took the youngers virginity as he thought that was why Liam was crying. "Louis?" Liam asked, turning around, his voice shaky.

"Liam I'm s-" Louis started but Liam just kissed him, cutting him off.

"I th-thought you left me." Liam cried, gripping Louis tighter.

"Never. I'll never leave you." Louis whispered before both boys drifted off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this poorly written fanfic. Please leave feedback, keep in mind this was written forever ago!


End file.
